


В Коробке С Карандашами Недавно Прошел Дождик

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Rape Aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неизвестный мужчина бесцеремонно встает между нашими героями, разрушая мечту о любви и верности до гроба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Коробке С Карандашами Недавно Прошел Дождик

Он не может заснуть даже когда Джиён уже засыпает рядом с ним. Они действительно давно не были, и особенно не спали, вместе, и поэтому сейчас его близость ощущается им особенно остро. Лежа в тишине, он прислушивается к его дыханию, обнимая его через одеяло. Тот тихо сопит, тесно прижавшись к нему, крепко обхватив его под одеялом тонкими руками.  
Ему же не дают уснуть теснящиеся в голове мысли. И хотя от их смешения и мельтешения остается только неясный тревожный гул, в котором он не может ничего разобрать, одно он понимает совершенно ясно: все уже никогда не будет так, как раньше.

Он перебрался из общежития на дом в середине июня: у его мамы начались проблемы со здоровьем, потребовавшие срочного решения, в результате чего они с сестрой полтора месяца практически жили под одной крышей, собирая и оформляя документы и оплачивая счета. Время буквально утекало сквозь пальцы и потому каждый вечер, когда ему неизменно звонил Джиён, снимая трубку, он ощущал легкий укол совести: это опять не он ему позвонил. А ведь можно было выкроить немного времени и заехать к ним. Или хотя бы позвонить самому. И он разговаривал с ним так ласково и приветливо, как только мог, подробно рассказывая о своем дне и расспрашивая, как прошел его. А еще Джиён не раз предлагал приехать, но он не был уверен, как к их отношениям отнесется его нуна, и потому отговаривал его.  
И вот теперь ему пришлось пожинать плоды своей халатности.  
Ибо этим вечером, когда он вернулся из больницы, где ему позволили провести пару часов с мамой, а затем врач заверила его в том, что если та и дальше будет поправляться так споро, то уже в конце следующей недели будет возможна выписка, дверь ему открыл Джиён.

Он не обращает внимания на то, что тот не бросается к нему обниматься в привычной своей манере, настолько рад он видеть его и сообщить ему и появляющейся в холле вслед за ним Хеюн новости из больницы. Он сам обнимает его и только когда они втроем проходят в кухню-столовую, понимает, что совершенно свободно ведет себя с ним перед сестрой. Конечно, его нуна в курсе того, что происходит между ними в последнее время, но одно дело поставить ее в известность и совсем другое - обнимать и целовать Джиёна при ней в открытую. Но когда он убирает с него свои руки и старается сместить младшего на безопасное расстояние, Хеюн со смехом останавливает его:  
\- Умоляю: только не нужно меня стесняться. Я прекрасно понимаю, как давно вы не виделись, и потому скоро уже ретируюсь к себе. Я там тоже давно не была, а вам сегодня явно нужно побыть вдвоем. Мы только закончим готовить ужин, и я поеду.  
Она ведет себя с Джиёном совершенно свободно, и хотя порой как-то странно смотрит на того, он не дает себе задуматься об этом, потому что пока она здесь, можно обсудить детали перевозки мамы домой из больницы и решить, куда вообще ее перевозить на первое время после операции. Однако Хеюн совершенно не настроена начинать сейчас совет о семейных делах, говоря, что если верить словам доктора, у них будет еще целая неделя, чтобы все решить, а сейчас пусть он лучше пойдет и переоденется, пока они закончат свои дела на кухне.  
Как всегда, он слушается ее (по сути, он всегда слушается их обоих), поднимается к себе в комнату и переодевается, а когда возвращается в кухню, они уже заканчивают расставлять миски с едой на столе. Хеюн наотрез отказывается ужинать с ними, уверяя его, что старается не есть после 18, и нечего ее уговаривать. Тепло обнимает Джиёна на прощание, отчего Сынхён чувствует к ней еще большую любовь и благодарность, крепко обнимая ее, когда подходит его очередь прощаться. Они вдвоем провожают ее, запирают за ней дверь и возвращаются к столу в кухне.  
Пока они едят, Джиён старается беззаботно щебетать, но даже на фоне своей усталости Сынхён чувствует в этом щебете какую-то нарочитость. Он решает, что это связано с тем, что они давно не виделись и младший, должно быть, на самом деле немного дуется, что он так долго не разрешал ему приехать к себе и не приезжал сам, и оттого старается, так незаметно, как только может, загладить свою вину, принося бутылку лучшего из имеющегося в доме вина и даже зажигая свечи, которые выуживает с верхней полки кухонного шкафчика. В их неверном свете, пропекающем все вокруг теплом, ему временами видится в глазах младшего влажный блеск, и потому он жалеет, что вообще зажег их, думая, что это только растрогало, но не порадовало его.  
После ужина, когда он моет посуду, Джиён сначала сидит за столом, пытаясь болтать о всякой ерунде, но потом вдруг замолкает и не успевает Сынхён осознать, что тот молчит, как он подходит сзади и обнимает его, утыкаясь лицом в широкую спину.  
\- Ты чего? - замирает он с мокрой тарелкой в руках.  
Младший мотает головой и издает звук, подозрительно похожий на хлюпанье носом:  
\- Ничего. Просто тебя так давно не было рядом.  
"Понятно, - думает Сынхён. - Мы сегодня настроены на лирический лад".  
И решает попытаться изменить тональность вечера, предлагая пить шампанского в бассейне, но Джиён ничего отвечает и пока старший расправляется с посудой, так и стоит позади него, крепко обняв и уткнувшись носом между его лопатками.  
\- Ну так что? Раздеваемся и прыгаем? - спрашивает он, накрывая его руки своими, еще немного влажными после того, как он вытер их полотенцем.  
Тот в ответ только мотает головой, не отпуская его, и это подхлестывает упрямство Сынхёна: он должен во что бы то ни стало уговорить его залезть в бассейн. Но на первое время он решает сменить тактику, отвлечь его и еще немного напоить, чтобы тот расслабился и забыл наконец о своей обиде.  
Они перебираются в комнату, выходящую в сад с бассейном, он открывает следующую бутылку вина и раздвигает двери, предлагая насладиться прохладой летнего вечера. Джиён забирается рядом с ним на диван и включает телевизор, находя на нем какую-то передачу и на удивление начиная в самом деле ее смотреть вместо того, чтобы лезть обниматься к нему. И он замечает, что младший почти не пьет, лишь изредка делая из своего бокала маленький глоток, когда Сынхён напоминает ему. У старшего даже не появляется возможности собрать его в охапку и просто отнести бассейн на руках, как первоначально задумывалось, поэтому когда вино ударяет ему в голову, он еще раз пытается уговорить младшего пойти пить шампанское в бассейн напрямик. И когда тот вновь отказывается, приводя все возможные на свете доводы, кроме, пожалуй, критических дней, надувается, встает с дивана и демонстративно раздевшись перед ним в комнате, уходит в бассейн один. Забирая с собой свой бокал и недопитую бутылку вина.  
Джиён некоторое время сидит на диване один, и если бы старший не дулся и не отвернулся в другую сторону, то увидел бы, что с его партнером происходит что-то непонятное. Потому что пока в телевизоре весело смеются участники телепередачи, он сидит ссутулившись, направив невидящий взгляд куда-то в пол, крепко сжав ладони между колен, словно набираясь решимости сделать что-то, делать что ему очень не хочется. Наконец он встает и неохотно направляется к двери, за которой спиной к нему в бассейне сидит старший.  
\- Хён, - окликает он его.  
Тот поворачивается и делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы не задирать высоко голову, пока младший возвышается над ним, стоя у края бассейна. И молчит, продолжая спьяну дуться и ожидая, что он скажет.  
\- Хорошо, если ты так этого хочешь, я залезу с тобой в бассейн, - так и не дождавшись от него ответа, произносит Джиён.  
Во всей его фигуре столько безнадежности и нежелания, что старшему остается только задаваться вопросом, отчего его Джиён, всегда готовый сбросить с себя все лишнее, включая белье, по первому же его требованию, сегодня вцепился в свою одежду почище него самого. Но он продолжает молчать и в этом молчании младший начинает раздеваться, завораживающе медленно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке, на которой - Сынхён понимает это только теперь - все это время были застегнуты все пуговицы, включая пуговицу на воротнике.  
Когда рубашка соскальзывает с его плеч, ему в первый момент кажется, что это игра света, сочащегося сквозь ветви деревьев, но когда за рубашкой следует непривычно плотная для его донсэна майка, а вслед за ней - узкие легкие джинсы, сомнений не остается.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он неожиданно охрипшим голосом.  
\- Синяки, - тихо отвечает младший, так и стоя возвышаясь над ним на краю, опуская голову не в силах смотреть на него. - Есть еще ссадины и кровоподтеки.  
Он наконец поднимает на него глаза и их взгляды встречаются. И во взгляде Джиёна старший видит какую-то отчаянную решимость. Он некоторое время молчит, обводя взглядом его усеянную синяками фигурку, пока наконец не спрашивает, звеня сталью в голосе:  
\- Кто это сделал?  
\- Я тебе не скажу, - Джиён отводит взгляд.  
\- Что?! - повышает голос Сынхён. - Ты выгораживаешь его?  
\- Нет, - качает младший головой. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты пачкал свои руки об этого... - его почти передергивает, - человека. Я знаю тебя: если ты узнаешь, кто это, то не успокоишься, пока что-нибудь с ним не сделаешь или как-нибудь не отомстишь, а я не хочу...  
Сынхён прерывает его, трезвея от захлестывающего его страшного подозрения:  
\- Что он с тобой сделал?  
Его голос гремит так требовательно и громко, что Джиён замолкает, низко опуская голову и смотря на свои ступни, зябко прижавшиеся друг к другу на кафеле, которым вымощен двор от двери до бассейна, и он видит, как по его щекам начинают катиться слезы. Наконец младший справляется с собой и вновь смотрит на него, блестя стоящими в глазах слезами:  
\- Он кончил в меня, хён.  
Он произносит это тихо, так, как позволяет ему дрожащий от рвущихся слез голос, но эти слова громом проносятся над Сынхёном, до основания разрушая все, что было его миром. А Джиён тем временем продолжает, смягчая первый удар нанесением новых:  
\- Прямо туда, внутрь. Он был там, где может быть только моя черепашка.  
Он закрывает руками лицо, начиная всхлипывать, и Сынхён видит, как сотрясаются его тонкие плечи. Но вдруг какая-то мысль поражает его и младший спрыгивает в воду, оказываясь рядом с ним и вцепляясь острыми пальцами ему в плечи, торопливо говоря:  
\- Только не думай, что было так, что я сначала согласился, а потом передумал! Я не хотел! Я боролся, я дрался, как только мог! Умолял его этого не делать... Я просто оказался слабее. Я не смог себя защитить...  
Его руки бессильно соскальзывают с его плеч и Джиён снова закрывает ими лицо, пряча его.  
\- Когда это случилось? - строго спрашивает его Сынхён, продолжая неподвижно стоять рядом.  
Джиён молчит и на некоторое время между ними повисает напряженная тишина, но потом младший все же решается и называет дату около трех недель назад.  
\- Три недели?! - взрывается в ответ Сынхён. - И ты мне ничего не сказал?!  
Младший снова молчит. Ему трудно объяснить, что он чувствовал, почему не мог сказать ему все это время, почему не хотел говорить и сегодня, на свой страх и риск явившись сюда, не в силах более бороться с желанием увидеть его и надеясь, что ему удастся как-то выкрутиться и обойти тот момент, когда ему придется раздеться и рассказать, что произошло. Когда он наконец отвечает, то смотрит на свои ладони в воде:  
\- Хён, прости меня. Я не мог... Понимаешь, я хотел быть тебе верным, - он снова начинает всхлипывать, а его голос скачет и дрожит. - Я так гордился, что ты был у меня первым и на всю жизнь останешься единственным. Так хотел этого. Правда, я так хотел, - буквально на секунду он решается поднять к нему свое лицо, но видя, с какой болью смотрит на него старший, вновь быстро опускает его. - А получилось, что я изменил тебе... что у меня был другой мужчина...  
\- Я знаю, кто это, - резко прерывает его Сынхён и по его тону младший с ужасом понимает, что тот действительно знает. Но Сынхён не дает ему задуматься об этом, сгребая в охапку и крепко прижимая к себе. - Я убью его, - и чувствуя, как начинает дергаться в его руках младший, поправляет себя: - То есть, я еще не знаю, что сделаю, но я обязательно сделаю что-нибудь, и ты меня не остановишь. Чертов козел! Надругаться над тобой... - он поднимает к себе его заплаканное лицо и начинает покрывать его поцелуями, пока Джиён продолжает плакать, крепко обнимая его, просовывая тонкие руки ему под мышки. - Ты самый лучший мальчик на свете. Самый красивый и самый хороший. Глупенький и доверчивый, - он снова крепко прижимает его к себе, одной рукой обхватывая за плечи, а другой гладя по мягким волосам. - Господи, избить тебя... взять тебя силой... Я уничтожу это чудовище. Я просто не смогу жить, зная, что в одной стране со мной, на одной с тобой планете живет такая гадина.  
Джиён пытается что-то возражать, но они оба знают, что теперь это уже бесполезно, и потому Сынхён легко затыкает его, теснее прижимая к себе и убежденно говоря:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Это все моя вина: мне нужно было лучше следить за тобой. Но больше такого не повторится: ни один мужчина больше не приблизится к тебе настолько, чтобы иметь возможность... - тут он раздраженно дергает головой и решительно заканчивает: - Ни один!  
Джиён и сам думает, что больше никогда не поведет себя столь неосмотрительно, но ему отчего-то так приятно слышать сейчас его полные собственнической решимости слова, что он только крепче прижимается к нему, утыкаясь ему в грудь лицом так, чтобы ничего вокруг не видеть.  
Так они стоят некоторое время, пока Сынхёну удается кое-как собрать и приладить друг к другу кусочки своей разлетевшейся картины мира, после чего он чувствует себя уверенней и потому отстраняет от себя младшего и пока тот пытается понять, что к чему, подхватывает его на руки и высаживает на край бассейна, вылезая следом. Берет с другого края бассейна принесенный бокал и вино, устремляется с ними в комнату и приносит оттуда по большому махровому полотенцу для каждого из них, в одно из которых, словно куклу, заворачивает Джиёна, который явно пребывает в состоянии шока, слишком ярко вспомнив, что произошло, и пытаясь осознать, что будет теперь, когда его хёну стало все известно.  
Тот же помогает ему подняться, снова берет на руки, справедливо рассудив, что на своих двоих Джиён сейчас далеко не уйдет, и относит обратно в комнату, усаживая младшего на диван и возвращаясь к дверям в сад, задвигая и запирая их. Приносит из кухни молока и банан, протягивает ему кружку, которую тот послушно принимает из его рук и начинает пить, пока Сынхён садится рядом с ним, обнимая младшего за плечи и притягивая к себе, чем вызывает новые всхлипы. Когда Джиён допивает молоко, он забирает у него кружку и протягивает вместо нее банан, и тот начинает отрешенно его жевать. Сынхён не хочет давать ему успокоительное, подозревая, что все эти недели тот и так практически не слезал с него.  
\- Но он тебя хоть ничем не заразил? - спрашивает он, когда Джиён кажется ему достаточно отвлеченным своим бананом.  
Тот замирает и с удивлением смотрит на него.  
\- Если честно, я был в таком шоке, что вообще об этом не подумал, пока Кико не спросила то же самое.  
\- Кико? - переспрашивает его Сынхён, чувствуя помимо удивления еще и сильный укол ревности. - Она все знает? И кто еще знает, кроме меня? Как вообще это произошло?  
Он так забросал его вопросами, что Джиён даже мотает головой, пытаясь разобраться, с чего начать. И решает начать с начала - с его самого последнего вопроса:  
\- У него дома. Он предложил поехать и оценить его коллекцию музыки. Я ни о чем таком не подумал: у него ведь жена. И я думал, что мы сейчас приедем, познакомимся, и я по факту попаду на семейный ужин. Но жены не оказалось: она какой-то супер-занятой врач и потому едва бывает дома, а ему так одиноко, но одновременно это... - тут он запинается не в силах справиться со страхом и отвращением, - дает ему... - Сынхён видит, как снова начинают блестеть подступающими слезами его глаза, но ему важно знать, как все произошло, и потому он не спешит остановить его, - дает ему возможности, которых нет у других.  
Здесь Джиён некоторое время молчит, борясь со слезами и тошнотой, и Сынхён чувствует, как все внутри у него кипит, понимая, как сильно одни только воспоминания мучают его партнера, в то время как человек, обрекший его на эти страдания, по-прежнему ходит где-то безнаказанным. Его мысли прерывает непривычно тихий голос Джиёна, когда тот все-таки набирается сил продолжить:  
\- Прости, меня тошнит, когда я вспоминаю об этом... Мне кажется, что он мне что-то подмешал, потому что я не верю, что не смог бы справиться с ним. Но мое собственное тело меня плохо слушалось, и потому он смог... - он замолкает, закрывая себе рот ладонями, не в силах этого произнести.  
\- Сколько раз? - просто спрашивает его тогда Сынхён, и ладони младшего схлопываются у него на лице, пряча его:  
\- Один. Я сопротивлялся, как мог, вертелся и пытался отбиваться, поэтому, я думаю, ему и один-то раз дался с трудом. Но он знал, как зажать меня так, чтобы я ему не мешал, поэтому когда ему это удалось... - и он снова замолкает, закрывая руками рот, глядя в одну точку расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
\- Какой подлец, - тихо произносит Сынхён, притягивая его к себе, обнимая так, чтобы тот снова ничего не видел. - Но как тебе удалось уйти оттуда?  
\- Он сам меня отпустил. Не знаю, чего он ожидал, но когда я заплакал после... после всего, то его, видимо, взяло запоздалое раскаяние, - в этом месте Сынхён думает, какой же он у него все-таки наивный оптимист, а младший рассказывает дальше: - Он помог мне одеться и довел до машины. Он еще предлагал принять душ, но я был в таком состоянии, что ни минуты лишней не мог пробыть в том доме. Меня бы просто вывернуло наизнанку.  
Он на некоторое время замолкает, пока старший терпеливо ждет продолжения. Его обнаженное тело кажется теперь особенно хрупким, завернутое в пропитавшееся влагой махровое полотенце, и он задумывается, не мерзнет ли он, когда видит, как тесно тот переплетает свои обнаженные ножки. Он уже хочет предложить принести для него плед, когда Джиён собирается с мыслями и говорит дальше:  
\- В машине я понял, что в таком состоянии никуда не доеду, и потому позвонил Ёнбэ и попросил забрать меня и малышку. Сказал ему адрес и скоро он приехал на такси. Сел в машину и увидел, что на мне разорвана кофта и что я плачу. И я ему все рассказал, - он поднимает глаза, виновато глядя на него. - Пожалуйста, пойми: я был в таком состоянии... Я не мог не рассказать... Да мне и нужно было кому-нибудь все рассказать, и лучше Ёнбэ никого просто невозможно было придумать. Даже тебя... - он заминается и тут же с надрывом произносит: - Ведь я изменил тебе! Пускай я не хотел этого, но это я вел себя с ним так, что тот мужчина подумал, что ему можно это со мной сделать. Только я один во всем виноват. Как я мог сказать тебе?..  
Он закрывает руками лицо, снова начиная плакать, не зная, куда ему деваться от унижения и стыда. Сынхён, не в силах дольше смотреть, как зябко он ежится, встает с дивана и решительно выходит из комнаты, оставляя его одного в полном отчаянии. Он торопится, как может, и все же когда возвращается, Джиён бросается к нему, сбрасывая с себя полотенце и крепко прижимаясь к нему, умоляя себя простить. Только тут до старшего доходит, что от шока он не нашелся, что ответить ему на его последние слова, и он страшно раскаивается, понимая, что теперь поток его слез будет нелегко остановить. А подарить что-нибудь, как в прошлый раз, ему нечего. Поэтому он решает задавить его собственным спокойствием и интеллектом. Заворачивает в плед так, что когда ему удается снова усадить Джиёна на диван, у того торчит из него только голова, прижимает этот сверток к себе и как можно спокойнее произносит:  
\- Маленький, ты у меня очень глупый, - и когда Джиён слегка затихает, пораженный размеренностью его тона, поясняет: - Потому что только такой глупый, но очень хороший мальчик может обвинять себя в том, в чем виноваты исключительно два других полных мудака. Один из которых забил на тебя, хотя еще зимой клялся в церкви беречь и ценить тебя до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит нас. А про второго я даже говорить не хочу: таких мерзавцев нужно уничтожать, методично и безжалостно. Поэтому немедленно выкинь эту дурь про то, что ты якобы кому-то изменил, из своей маленькой глупенькой головы. Ты не сможешь оправдать двух моральных уродов, которые одни только и виноваты в том, что тебе пришлось пройти через этот ужас, взяв всю вину на себя. Это я плохой муж, - глухо произносит он, наконец позволяя прорваться наружу своей боли, - из-за моего равнодушия другой мужчина надругался над тобой и отнял у меня то, что до этого принадлежало только мне. Поэтому больше чтобы я не слышал от тебя ни слова про измену. Ты говоришь глупости, пытаясь очерняя себя обелить других. - И строго спрашивает его: - Ты понял?  
Тот кивает, хлюпая носом, продолжая кульком лежать в его объятии, и Сынхён снова спрашивает:  
\- И Ёнбэ отвез тебя к Дами? Я помню, ты несколько вечеров звонил мне от нее.  
Младший снова кивает:  
\- Я не мог поехать в общежитие. Если бы Сырник увидел меня в таком виде, он бы обязательно выбил из нас с Ёнбэ всю правду, и тогда неизвестно, кому бы он еще об этом рассказал. Поэтому мы позвонили нуне и она согласилась подержать меня у себя несколько дней. Она очень нервничала, когда мы приехали, и очень злилась, когда я ей все рассказал. Хотела собрать каких-то своих ребят и натравить на него, но я ее отговорил, - он робко смотрит на него, поднимая лицо, и видит и именно то, чего ожидал и что боялся увидеть: его хён полностью поддерживает инициативу его сестры.  
\- Дами еще настаивала, чтобы я обратился в полицию, но тут уже Ёнбэ поддержал меня и мы убедили ее, что для меня как артиста это будет слишком рискованно: информация почти со стопроцентной гарантией попадет в прессу, от которой, равно как и от реакции публики, ожидать хорошего при данных обстоятельствах вряд ли придется.  
\- А как об этом узнала Кико? - он легче удавится, чем признается кому-нибудь, как сильно на самом деле ревнует его к этой девушке, зная, насколько тесны их отношения.  
\- Помнишь, я летал на пару дней в Японию? - отвечает, ничего не подозревая о его истинных чувствах, Джиён. - Когда в сети появились фото, компания сказала, что я летал по работе, но на самом деле я договорился встретиться с Кико. У нее выдался свободный месяц и она все равно меня звала, а после того, что произошло, мне и самому позарез нужно было сменить обстановку и поделиться с кем-то, кто меня просто пожалеет и приласкает. Поэтому я отправился к ней.  
\- И что вы делали? - старается спросить как можно нейтральнее Сынхён.  
\- По телефону я ей говорил, что со мной случилось что-то ужасное и я не знаю, что теперь делать, поэтому она приехала встречать меня прямо в аэропорт. Спросила, что произошло, но я попросил сначала поехать к ней, и уже там я ей все расскажу. Мы приехали к ней, и я ей все рассказал. А она все выслушала и первым делом спросила, не осталось ли каких-то последствий, не заразил ли он меня чем. Я вообще об этом не думал, и Ёнбэ тоже, и Дами, и поэтому я был в шоке и только сказал, что у меня продолжает идти кровь...  
Тут он замолкает, густо краснея, встречаясь глазами с его мрачным взглядом:  
\- У тебя шла кровь?  
\- Да, - Джиён кивает. - Я очень сильно сопротивлялся и поэтому... в общем, он мне все там порвал, пока пытался справиться со мной, и у меня потом шла кровь. Доктор сказал, что она и сейчас еще может идти, поэтому мне нельзя принимать горячую ванну и вообще желательно ванну не принимать.  
Смущаясь все больше, он продолжает краснеть, когда Сынхён переспрашивает:  
\- Доктор? Ты был у врача?  
\- Да, - опять кивает младший. - Кико меня отвела.  
\- В Японии?  
\- Ну да. Когда я ей все рассказал и она спросила, не осталось ли последствий, и я ей рассказал про кровь, то она сказала, что недавно с одной ее подругой случилось что-то похожее и та просила ее съездить с собой в центр, где можно анонимно обследоваться в таких случаях. И она отвезла меня туда...  
Он вновь замолкает, пылая от стыда при воспоминании, но Сынхёна остро гложет одно нехорошее сомнение и он продолжает расспрашивать его, несмотря на очевидное смущение своего собеседника:  
\- Но ты же почти не говоришь по-японски, как ты понял, что сказал тебе врач?  
И получает ровно тот ответ, которого опасался:  
\- Кико объяснила это врачу, и тогда ей разрешили остаться со мной, - чувствуя, как заживо каменеет рядом с ним его хён, Джиён торопится пояснить: - Но она зашла за ширму, когда доктор меня осматривал, и только сидела там на стуле, переводя мне вопросы доктора, а ему - мои ответы.  
\- И что говорил доктор? - сохраняя свои каменные свойства, спрашивает Сынхён.  
\- Он сразу понял, что произошло, и спросил, почему я сразу не пошел в полицию и не обратился к доктору у себя в стране. Я ему ответил, что из-за своего положения не могу сделать ни то, ни другое, и он тогда меня очень строго отругал и сказал, что таким образом я подвергаю опасности не только себя, но и окружающих - как других молодых людей, на которых может напасть тот человек, так и своего партнера, так как могу заразить его чем-нибудь, о чем даже не подозреваю.  
\- Как он узнал про партнера? - продолжает сохранять каменные свойства старший.  
\- Видимо, по состоянию... ну... сам понимаешь, чего. По крайней мере, у Кико он ничего не спрашивал, а мне только констатировал факт, что партнер есть.  
\- И что он тебе прописал? - в голос Сынхёна начинают возвращаться привычные мягкие нотки.  
\- Мазь и свечи. И взял кровь на анализ. Мы с Кико подождали в коридоре у лаборатории всего два часа, и все было готово. К счастью, оказалось, что все в порядке и я ничем не заразился.  
\- А что за мазь и свечи?  
\- Курс, рассчитанный на 28 дней. Доктор был так добр, что даже нашел нам в интернете корейский аналог японского препарата, который прописывает в таких случаях. И распечатал картинку с упаковкой, чтобы я смог найти его здесь. А когда я вернулся, Дами мне его купила.  
Сынхён опять каменеет под его щекой, и голос, которым он задает следующий вопросом, отдает бетоном:  
\- А кто тебе помогал им пользоваться?  
\- Никто! Как я мог позволить кому-нибудь увидеть меня в таком виде?  
Младший почти возмущается, становясь настолько смешным возмущенным свертком, что Сынхён невольно улыбается, смягчаясь.  
\- Твой курс ведь еще не закончился, - говорит он примирительным тоном, снова притягивая его к себе. - Есть еще какие-нибудь ограничения кроме ванны?  
Джиён кивает, отстраняется и становится очень виноватым перед ним свертком, который с сожалением произносит:  
\- Я как раз хотел сказать тебе, хён, что сегодня мы не сможем заняться любовью, потому что пока идет курс это совершенно запрещено.  
Он, в принципе, и так ожидал этого, едва услышал про кровь, а когда видит, как расстроен его партнер, ему хочется только обнять его и ответить, что это совершенно неважно и что главное - это то, что он снова рядом с ним. В чем он и спешит его заверить, после чего предлагает им обоим отправиться спать.  
Джиён смешно пытается выпутаться из своего пледа, пока Сынхён убирает со стола и сворачивает их полотенца, и когда старший убирает в шкаф на кухне кружку, в которой приносил ему молоко, младший входит туда, по-прежнему завернувшись в плед и шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Он зевает и утыкается в него, тихо произнося:  
\- Хён, я так устал. Ты не поможешь мне с моим лекарством?  
\- Конечно помогу, - отвечает тот и предлагает: - Тебя отнести?  
Джиён кивает, и он подхватывает его с пола, вынося из кухни и начиная подниматься на второй этаж. Его сумка и разложенная смена одежды, которой лично ему хватило бы на неделю, уже лежит в его спальне, и потому ему остается только уложить Джиёна на постель, где тот тут же забирается под одеяло, и принести ему его сумку, из внутреннего кармана которой тот выуживает свою мазь и упаковку свечей.  
\- Сначала смажь меня, а потом вставь свечу, - командует он, пылая до ушей.  
Сынхён помогает ему отодвинуть одеяло и Джиён поворачивается на живот, высоко поднимая свой зад и раздвигая перед ним ягодицы.  
Он, конечно, сказал ему, что совершенно неважно, займутся ли они сегодня любовью или нет, но он совершенно не ожидал такого и потому в первый момент не удерживается и облизывая губы спрашивает:  
\- Можно мне проникнуть туда хотя бы языком?  
Джиён вздыхает, и он видит, как вздрагивает, реагируя на его слова, его висящий между ног член.  
\- Хён, я боюсь. Если тебе сложно удержаться, давай лучше я сделаю сам. У меня только недавно перестала идти кровь и я правда боюсь, как бы это не началось снова. Давай лучше будем слушаться доктора и не будем туда ничего вставлять, кроме свечей.  
Его слова звучат так жалостно, что Сынхёну становится совестно за свою просьбу и он осторожно целует одно из его полукружий, прося у младшего прощения. И старается думать только о белых медведях на Северном Полюсе и о том, как космические корабли бороздят просторы Большого Театра, пока сначала смазывает его, уточняя, как глубоко должна проникать мазь и осторожно нанося ее пальцами по окружности его колечка, а затем вставляет в него свечу, которая легко проскальзывает в разработанное им отверстие, в котором он так давно не бывал. После чего Джиён тут же натягивает трусики и поворачивается на бок, красный, как рак.  
Но пока младший накрывается одеялом, Сынхён успевает заметить, как сильно у того стоит, и потому когда оказывается в постели рядом с ним, тесно придвигается к нему спереди и шепотом, от которого у Джиёна начинает кружиться голова, спрашивает:  
\- Можно мне хотя бы подрочить их друг об друга, - он двигается так, что их члены соприкасаются, отчего младший издает тихий стон. - Видишь: они хотят этого не меньше нас самих.  
Его голос стирается, превращаясь в сплошной сводящий его с ума гул, пока Сынхён шепчет ему нежности, смакуя нежную кожу тонкой шейки, проводя языком по кадыку и присасываясь к выпирающим ключицам, и младший не сопротивляется, позволяя ему вытащить их члены и соединить их друг с другом в своей руке. Которой он надрачивает их под одеялом, пока они оба не кончают почти одновременно. Джиён впивается ему в губы, когда подходит момент его разрядки, и несколькими мгновениями позже он догоняет его, не позволяя отстраниться, пока не кончит сам. И пускай из-за волнений сегодняшнего дня оргазм получается не столь сильным, как обычно, он определенно чувствует облегчение и удовлетворение, вновь ощущая Джиёна полностью своим несмотря на то, что кто-то бесстыдно позволил себе встать между ними.


End file.
